From the publication DE 102 60 383 B4, an illumination unit for a motor vehicle with a light source is known, wherein the light source can be embodied as an LED, and has an emission area with emittable light. Herein, the emittable light can, on one hand leave from a main light exit aperture and on the other hand from a lateral light exit aperture. Herein, the emittable light of the LED is directed onto the main light exit aperture by means of a cylinder without being reflected. The cylinder has an opening serving a lateral light exit aperture. Part of the emittable light of the LED can leave here. The fact that the emission area of the LED is emitted directly onto the main light exit aperture, however, has proven to be disadvantageous, as a high light value is generated.